1. Field of the Background
This disclosure relates to bicycle drive trains and, more particularly, to crank assemblies and chainrings.
2. Description of the Background
A drive train of a bicycle often includes a chain operatively coupling a crank assembly to a sprocket disposed on a rear wheel of the bicycle. The crank assembly typically employs one or more chainrings and two crank arms. During use of the bicycle, the user applies force to pedals coupled to the crank arms to rotate the chainring. As a result, the chainring drives a chain, which rotates the rear wheel. During operation of the chainring, the chainring experiences wear.